


Blending Dreams

by KannibalxKatiee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Helpless Rey, Jedi Rey, Reylo - Freeform, The Force, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannibalxKatiee/pseuds/KannibalxKatiee
Summary: She felt a small movement through the force. The hairs on her’s arm stood, causing goosebumps to rise to the surface. The feeling of a whisper, caressing it's way around the back of her neck."Rey."





	Blending Dreams

_Blood. It's everywhere._

_It covers the ground, taking place where the dirt and rocks had been. Dripping from the trees, splashing the puddles forming underneath. Rey could feel it soaking into her shoes, splashing around her with every step she took. She felt like she had been walking for hours, her calf muscles begging her to stop. She couldn't stop. Everything had been the same for miles around. A forest surrounded her, always the same trees with no distinctive markings. She continued to walk forward, knowing that this was closer than she's ever been before. There was something that was past the forest. She could feel it through the force, beckoning her towards it with promises of relief and answers._

_This time it was silent. Even her own footsteps muted. Pushing weeds aside, her hand caught onto a hard object. It was stuck, wrapped in the dried twigs of a bush. Rey squatted down, her knees aching from the movement. Her hands grazed the small blue berries hanging throughout the bush. **Tuanulberries?** Her brow scrunched as she inspected the bush, confusion seeping in. The air around her changed. She looked up, glancing in the direction she was walking. **Jakku?** Familiar hands grabbed her arm, dragging her into a standing position. Unkar Plutt stood in front of her, his fingers digging into her arm as she tried to pull away. She struggled to free herself, looking around for anything to help her. Her body, already tired from walking, was screaming at her. Her breathing had becoming intense, the adrenaline making her pulse race. She turned towards him, as his frame began to shake. Sound began to trickle back to her in bits. He was laughing at her, her futile attempt at trying to escape. He raised his hand, his blaster positioned at her head. It was like she was 10 years old again. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Everything went silent again, until a scream came tearing through her throat._

She surged forward, her hands lashing out in front of her. She could still hear her screams, the sounds of her past trying to claw their way out. Soft hands gripped her wrists, holding her against something. Her breathing still came out ragged, as words were whisper into her room.

"It's alright, I've got you," Leia's voice was quiet, almost unheard above her own racing pulse. Rey squeezed her eyes shut, as fleeting images of the nightmare passed. It was an old nightmare paired with a new one. She took deep breaths, allowing the force to comfort her. She concentrated on it. She felt for Leia’s signature, feeling the calming wave surround her. Leia’s hands drew small circles on her spine. She couldn’t help but wonder if this is what Leia did when Ben had nightmares when he was younger. She strained to push the image aside.

Rey leaned forward, allowing Leia’s arms to fall beside her. “I apologize.” Rey mumbled, opening her eyes. Her cabin door was open, light from the corridor spilling in. She could hear the dull hum of chatter from outside her door. It must have been near lunchtime.

“No need to apologize, sleep deprivation gets us all sometimes.” Leia looked at Rey with a small smile on her lips, pity hidden in her eyes.

It wasn’t sometimes for Rey, it was everyday. The nightmares had started after the battle on Starkiller base. At first Leia thought it was her built up feelings from all the losses of the battle. She dreamed of their faces, their screams, and then their bodies. Those ones didn’t last though. The nightmares becoming more frightening than sad. This was the second forest nightmare this week.

He felt a small movement through the force. The hairs on her’s arm stood, causing goosebumps to rise to the surface. The feeling of a whisper, caressing it's way around the back of her neck. It's laced with worry and desire.

_Rey._

Her eyes widen as the voice sets in. She immediately threw her walls up. She was so exhausted from the nightmare she forgot to put them up. Leia stiffened for a moment, feeling the force signature leaving as quickly as it had came. She turned to face Rey, her mouth opening to make a comment. Rey pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. “I don’t want to talk about it right now,” She closed her eyes, “Please.”

Leia closed her mouth, a sad smile pulling on her lips. “Of course. I’m going to go down and grab a quick bite to eat.” She stood, smoothing the fabric of her dress as she walked to the door. She turned back to Rey, asking a question she already knows the answer to. “Would you like anything?”

Rey shook her head, stray hairs from her buns falling to her face. “I’ll eat later,” she looked up at the General, her eyes stinging from lack of sleep. “Promise.” She smiled, and then turned back around. As the door closed, Rey laid down on her side. Facing the wall, she placed her hand over her heart. She squeezed hey eyes shut, willing herself not to cry. The ghost of someone else’s fingers rested on hers, rubbing small circles on her wrist. She whispered to herself, “I am not alone. I am not alone. I am..” She opened her eyes, the smallest of hope deflating inside her. “Alone. I am alone.”

* * *

* * *

_Kylo threw the blankets off himself in his sleep, the feeling of a cold sweat sticking to him. He was having the nightmare again. The one where he was in the forest, and he's walking towards something. Although it's never in his dream, he was always curious about what would be at the end of the forest. This time was different. She was almost at the end this time, he could feel it. His heart raced, the unknown calling to him like it knew he was there. She stopped abruptly, her hand catching an object in the weeds. He was too far behind to see what it was, but she crouched down to free the item. He rolled his eyes, continuing to walk towards her. Looking down to watch his feet, he took care to try and not trip. **Once a scavenger, always a scavenger. Even in her dreams.** While musing to himself, he missed a step, causing himself to snap a large twig. He stood still, holding his breath. She would not take kindly to him being in another one of her dreams. Looking towards where Rey was standing, She continued to look at the bush in front of her. Had she not heard him?_

_Everything around him started to change. All the moisture was being sucked out of the air and in less then a blink on an eye he was suddenly standing in a desert. **Jakku?** This was new. He glanced around, but there was nothing but endless sands surrounding them. He turned his attention to Rey again, his hand curling into a fist. Unkar Plutt stood towering over her, his scaly hand gripping her upper arm. Kylo broke out into a sprint, trying to minimalism the distance between them. Unkar had started laughing at her, his frame shaking from the action of her trying to escape. He ran faster. His feet sinking into the sand with each step, trying to push his legs to go faster. **I will tear him apart.** Kylo growled out loud, noticing that he had raised his blaster to Rey's head. He was so close, only a little bit further. Her cheeks had become wet with tears, causing him to reach for his weapon._

He shot out of bed, his hands going straight to the sides of his head. Her scream still echoed inside his head, the fear ripping through him. He called his lightsaber to him, and ignited it. The anger had boiled over from the dream, her fear and tears fueling his sudden outburst. He decimated his living quarters. The too small bed post getting the worst of it from being within his initial reach. He took swings at the mattress, and the table that sat beside his bed. 

He powered off the lightsaber, breathing heavy as the smoke cleared away. He walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel of the side dresser. He wiped at his face, the sweat of sleep and recent activities starting to drip. He stood in front of the mirror. Placing his hands on the counter, he leaned over it, bracing himself. He pushed on their connection, allowing himself to open up to the force. She's sitting in bed, leaning forward slightly. Her cheeks were hot, and her breath shallow and fast. He can feel it more than he can see it; Someone is drawing small circles on her spine. He doesn't have to see it to know that the hand is doing a figure-8 pattern. He closes his eyes, allowing the force to wrap around her. She's scared, and confused. The memory stirred up something she'd like to leave in the past. He senses loneliness, under the surface, although she fights to keep it down. He doesn't mean to, it just comes out. It's a whisper, but loud enough. 

_Rey._

He feels her surprise, along with a small bit of comfort? Her walls immediately go up, shutting him off from her. He wishes he could take it away. Why couldn't she of just said yes? She could be with him here, right now. She wouldn't be lonely. He would protect her. His breathe turns shallow, his chest rising faster. Kylo looks up in the mirror, only catching a glimpse of himself before his fist goes through the glass.

Blood. It's everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing pretty much anything, let me know how you guys like it (:


End file.
